


Late Night Visit

by blackberriepie



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is Bad, WHAT WAS THE REASON, Why Did I Write This?, ayano commited sewer slide, he loves is dick too, i wrote this while listening to slowed reverbs, i wrote this with a straight face, so dont blame me if its bad, taro LOVES budo, this is my first smut, wattpad ruined me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberriepie/pseuds/blackberriepie
Summary: “Budo!” I yelled as I waved and ran over to him. I latched myself onto his arm, “can i come over to your house tonight? So we can have some ‘fun’.
Relationships: Budo Masuta & Taro Yamada | Senpai, Budo Masuta/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little budaro/yamasuta smut oneshot its my first smut so if its bad then im sorry.
> 
> the whole story is in taro's POV

“Budo!” I yelled as I waved and ran over to him. I latched myself onto his arm, “can i come over to your house tonight? So we can have some ‘fun’. He looked at me as his face turned brilliant shades of red before giving me a look that made my insides tingle. “Ok doll” he said as he started walking. If I didn't have so much control I would have came right then and there.

  
  


Me and Budo have been dating for about 3 months now. 

  
  


But something odd happened after we confessed our feelings to each other. There was a reported suicide, the person who reportedly commited suicide was a girl named Ayano Aishi. But it's just a coincidence right? I didn't think much of it although I do wonder what caused her to do it.

Anyways, I had just gotten back to my house, “I'm home!” I shouted my little sister, Hanako, came leaping down the stairs. “Big brother! Did you have a good time in school?” She asked with big doe eyes. I have to admit she's pretty annoying sometimes but of course i can't tell her that. “Yeah, I did,” I said while taking off my shoes. “I have to go somewhere today,” I told her. I sprinted up to my room, closed the door, locked it, and got ready to go to budos house.

I took a well deserved bath bath and picked out some sexy lingerie since i know it really turns budo on.

‘I have to prepare myself first’ I thought as I grabbed the lube from my bedside drawer. I've been wanting him for the longest time and I just can't take it anymore. Just the mere thought of him on top of me sweating and panting is enough to give me a painful boner and make my insides throb and twitch in delight. 

  
  


I grabbed the lube and squirted some on my fingers. I brought it to my entrance and rubbed my finger circles and pushed one in. “haah” I quietly moaned as I slowly pushed it in and out. One finger wasnt enough. I took out my finger and put some lube on 4 of my fingers. I shoved the 4 fingers in my entrance all at once. I slapped a hand over my mouth to prevent me from screaming. I rapidly thrusted my fingers in and out.

I roughly jabbed my prostate, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I came. I slipped my fingers out and placed a butt plug in so it'll stay stretched. I slipped on my lingerie while panting, it consisted of a cute baby blue bra and baby blue lace panties. I put on some white thigh high socks but covered them with my jeans. I cuffed them of course because not cuffing my jeans is a SIN. I slipped on a vans shirt because i don't dress basic, hoes mad i put on some regular socks and grabbed my shoes and texted budo.

Taro- I'm on my way, get ready ;)

Budo- oh? I'll be waiting puppy <3

I grinned and ran down the stairs. My mom was watching tv. “I'm spending the night at a friend's house!” I said as I forced my shoes and sprinted out of the house. I'm surprised my mom didn't protest, but that didn't matter. 

TIME SKIP

Me and budo were making out on his bed while I was roughly grinding on budo. The sounds coming out of him just made me hornier. I disconnected our lips, he looked confused. “Close your eyes” i said with my best erotic voice. I could see his breathing pick up and his bulge got bigger. I smirked to myself. He closed his eyes, I slowly took off my clothes to reveal what was under them. 

  
  


“Open your eyes  _ daddy _ ” his eyes snapped open and when he laid his eyes on me, his face turned a shade of red that would rival with a tomato. The outfit made all my curves pop out, I crawled over to Budo and unzipped his pants.

As soon as I took off his underwear his rock hard member sprung out and slapped my cheek. “OH! Im sorry” he said with that same smirk that drove me crazy, i knew he didn't mean it though. His member was leaking out pre-cum and i wanted to lick it all up and shove it down my throat, so that's exactly what i did.

I took the head into my mouth, he let out a deep throaty groan. I threw my head down and started sucking rapidly. “GAH!” he screamed. His family were out somewhere and they wouldn't come back until very very late in the night, so we could be as loud as we wanted. 

I moved my head up and down until he grabbed my head and started face fucking me. “Fuck, you take my cock so well. Fucking slut, i bet you like it when i use your body like this dont you?” I couldn't speak so I just moaned in response. That sent vibrations onto his member and he bucked his hips, it caused me to gag. I moved my hand to my ass and moved my underwear out of the way. 

I slid out the butt plug and it came out with a  _ pop.  _ At this point, my member was bright red and it started to hurt. So I moved my hand to it only to have budo slap my hand away. I looked up at him in disbelief. “You can only come when I say so, bitch’ I moaned again. He was so much more different during sex than he is normally, he was so much more dominant, and i loved it.

Budo thrusts started getting sloppy indicating he was close to coming. I started sucking harder until I felt a warm stream run down my throat. He let me go and I pulled my mouth off his dick.

  
  


Some of his come tried to escape from my mouth but I slapped my hand over my mouth. I swallowed all of it, “daddy I swallowed it all. Are you proud of me?” i said as i slipped off my underwear. “Yes I am puppy, now daddy will give you your reward” he said as he stripped naked. 

I felt my hole twitch and I quickly got on my arms and knees and arched my back. “Please fuck me” i spread my ass to show him my wet asshole with a slight gape to it. “Fuck youre so sexy taro” he said as i felt something big poke my hole, my asshole clenched around nothing. “Ah” 

I tried to buck my hips back but he moved away, “if you want me to fuck you then youre gonna have to beg for it” i turned around to see him stroking his member. “I… i want you to fuck me so cant walk for a week, please fuck me” i wiggled my ass in front of him. I got no response from him so i turned around “bu-” my words were cut off as i felt him slam into me all at once.

I let out a scream as I dry orgasmed and fell to the bed. He didn't give me any time to adjust as he started slamming into me “b-budo wait  _ ah _ you're  _ hah _ going to fast” i couldn't even form proper sentences anymore. “Fuck youre so tight, you feel so good puppy. Do you like it when my fat cock rams inside of you?” he grunted in my ear. “Yes daddy i love it, please fuck me harder” 

I felt him ram against my prostate and I let out a shriek, arching my back even more. He kept ramming against that spot until I couldn't even form words. He grabbed my arms and pulled them towards himself, pulling me up from the bed. “HAAH i love y-you daddy” i said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

“I love you too puppy” he whispered in my ear. His hips stuttered a bit and his pace slowed. I squeezed his cock with my asshole. “F-fuck! He pulled me up onto his lap and started bouncing me onto his cock, hitting my prostate everytime. “Ah…” 

I felt something warm flood into me, filling me up to the brim. “HNGH~” budo groaned into my ear and carefully set me down onto the bed. I was a mess, I had come all over my stomach, my eyes were rolled into the back of my head, and I was twitching slightly. I heard a click of a camera but I was too far gone to stop him. “Can we take a bath please?” I asked while making grabby hands. 

Budo gave me a sweet smile and picked me up in bridal style.

TIME SKIP

We both got out the bathtub and dried ourselves off, but had to do it for me since I could barely stand. He gave me a t shirt and some shorts to wear

“I love you taro”

  
  


“I love you too budo”


End file.
